The cursed Uchiha siblings
by alice Orihara Scarlet
Summary: Warning: maybe have incest. Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke- cursed siblings. My loneliness started the day Itachi massacred the clan. " I hate them, why did they abandon me?" "I hate you two!" "Oh my god, I love you both!" "Why did you leave me all alone, Itachi and Sasuke!


The cursed Uchiha siblings

Chapter one: where it all began

My twin brother, Sasuke and I stayed up and waited for our older brother, Itachi, to come home.

"Sakura, when do you think he'll be home?" my brother asked me.

"I don't know, but I can't wait!" I smiled.

Itachi was my idol, he was my strength, my weakness, my everything.

We both heard the door unlocked and looked to see Itachi closing the door.

"Onii-chan!" Saskue and I giggled.

He turned around and smiled.

"What are you guys doing up? Aren't you supposed to be asleep.

Sasuke and I blushed, we were caught red handed.

Itachi chuckled.

"We were just waiting for you, onii-chan." Sasuke looked down.

Itachi smiled again, "I'm glad."

I smiled. I was so lucky to have him as a brother.

Itachi turned to me.

"Sakura, how do you get your hair to pink," he teased.

Sasuke laughed. I twitched.

"Hn." was my response.

they both laughed at me.

It was normal. I was the runt of the clan after all. Instead of having black hair like the rest, I had pink hair. Normal Uchiha's had black colored eyes...I had emerald color eyes. And of course...I was just a bit more expressive than the other Uchihas.

"Ne, onii-chan, are you going to be there for the graduation ceremony?" Sasuke's little face brightened even more.

Tomorrow was the young students of the ninja academy graduaction.

Itachi frowned with a saddened look, "I'm sorry Sasuke and Sakura, I can't."

It was out turn to frown.

"We understand." Sasuke and I looked down.

"Maybe next time." Itachi poked our glabellas.

"Now off to bed little one." he scooted us away.

Sasuke and I giggled. We finally went to bed and soon fell asleep.

The next day...

I woke up with the smell of breakfast in the morning. It was Wednesday, so today was Waffle Wednesday! My favorite!

"Waffles! I squealed.

I had awaken Sasuke, who grumbled, but got up anyway. I ran downstairs and happily sat in an empty seat.

"Good morning sweetie." my mother smiled.

I wish I could be as beautiful as her someday.

"Good morning mother, father." I smiled.

Sasuke sat down and Itachi was the last to arrive.

"Good morning Itachi." I smiled.

"Hn." he sat down.

I mentally frowned. Did I do something to upset him? I hope I didn't. He seemed.. moody today. I wonder why.

Before I could process that thought more, mother had set down the plates. The thought was discarded and I dived my fork in my waffles. I smiled when the awesome taste hit my taste buds. Soon I finished, then Sasuke, and we finally set off to the academy.

"Bye! have a good graduation, sorry we can't make it." my mother first waved with a smile, then a forwn- mixed with sadness in her eyes.

Sasuke and I waved back, before turning the corner.

"Hey, did Itachi seem off to you?" Sasuke said with a serious tone.

I replied back the same level of seriousness. "Yes."

"Do you know why?" Sasuke looked at me.

I shook my head, saying "no". Sasuke sighed.

"Let's just get to the academy." Sasuke changed the topic.

I nodded, not wanting to be on this discussion anymore.

A few hours later...

Our names were being called up, one by one. Surprisingly, none of the students knew I was related to Sasuke and Itachi. I'm not surprised, we don't look alike for that matter. It was something I lived with though. Not that I minded not being known as a Uchiha. My brothers got tons of fan girls, I wouldn't be able to handle that with fan boys. It not like we were keeping a secret that Sasuke and I were siblings, more like the topic nver came up.

My thoughts were interrupted when Iruka- sensei started to call names, not with last names though. I quickly stood up when I heard my name being called and bowed when I recieved my award. I then saw Itachi in the crowed, smiling! I smiled the brightest smile I could that would put even the sun to shame. I walked back to my seat. Names later, Sasuke's name was called and he saw Itachi too. Like me, he smiled brightly. Our brother made it after all! I thought he couldn't, but at the moment, it didn't matter. He was here, that's what mattered.

The ceremony ended and we were dismissed to meet a families for a while. Sasuke and I tackled our brother with gleeful screams. He still looked a little too serious, but still had a small smile plastered on his face during the ceremony.

"Onni- chan!" I yelped.

He suddenly grabbed both of us and hugged us.

"Sakura, Sasuke." he whispered with a serious tone.

I was getting worried. Did something happen?

''No matter what happens, I will always be proud of you. And when life kicks you down, get back up and live." he whispered, still hugging us.

We didn't question, we didn't interrupt the silence, we didn't press.

Itachi unwrapped his arms around us gave us a forced smile.

" Now, I have to go do some important stuff right now, so you two run along and go to the graduation party. You two deserve it!" he said.

"Can we go with you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, maybe next time."

He poked our glabellas.

"You always say that." I rubbed my forehead.

"Well no wonder your forehead is so big, it's because of that big brain, what a smarty pants!" he teased.

I pouted.

"Let's go Sasuke, meanie!" I stuck out my tongue and dragged Sasuke away.

When I stuck out my tongue, I looked back to see Itachi- as always when he's with- smile and wave. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me because I've could have sworn I saw his smile drop and turn into a frown for a second. Then the next thing I knew, Sasuke and I were inside where the party was being held.

"Sasuke- kun dance with me!" a fan girl screamed.

I smirked.

"Better not keep them waiting, Sasuke- _kun." _I ran off just as he was cursing at me.

I saw Hinta hanging shyly in the corner and decided to go talk o her.

"Hi hinata." I smiled.

"Hey Sakura- chan." she smiled back.

We chatted for what seemed like ours before my brother dragged his body to us.

"Sakura, let's go before I get dragged away." Sasuke pleaded.

"Bye Hinata!" I waved goodbye.

She shyly waved back as well. Sasuke and I walked all the way to the compound.

I stopped and widened my eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke looked at me with concerned.

With a trembling finger, I pointed to the crest. It had blood smeared on it. Sasuke grabbed my hand and ushered me inside. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out when I saw what was before my eyes.

Dead bodies laid scattered on the ground.

I hugged Sasuke. I could feel him tremble.

"Let's go see if mom and dad are okay." he croaked out.

He quickly escorted me to home, my eyes were wider than a cat with fear. We check every room, but no sigh of Itachi, mother, or father.

"Onii-chan." I whispered.

There was only one room we hadn't checked yet. Near the end of the room, a shadow rested there, red eyes blaring.

it was him, it was onii-chan.

Mother and father laid in a awkward position, swimming in their own pool of blood. No doubt, dead.

"Onni-chan." I clutched my head, scared beyond my state of mind.

"Why!?" I heard Sasuke scream.

"For fun." brother spoke.

I trembled and shut my eyes, hoping this was a nightmare. It was no nightmare. I trembled twice as much as I heard Sasuke scream bloody murder. I made a whimper when I felt my older brother's hand on my face. It left as soon as it came. I heard a thud, then I felt something it my neck, and I too had fallen.

"Good night my cursed siblings..." Itachi whispered.


End file.
